Determinasi:Apa kau yakin pada apa yang kau yakini
by wicked.dira
Summary: Karena mereka semua terlalu yakin pada determinasi masing-masing.Dan keyakinan itulah yang akan membuat hidup mereka berantakan...ByaRuki/IchiRuki and the others DISCONTINUED


wicked.dira presents

**Determinasi****—Apa kau yakin pada apa yang kau yakini?**

© Tite Kubo

* * *

Perang sudah berlalu.

Kini seluruh dunia dapat menghirup udara ketentraman dan ketenangan tanpa dibayang-bayangi iblis yang digambarkan sebagai sosok Aizen Sousuke.

Sekalipun dampak dari perang besar-besaran yang terkenal dengan sebutan Winter War itu sudah bukan setingkat kerusakan biasa--namun hasil yang dicapai mengaburkan itu semua.

Dunia manusia hidup dalam kedamaian.

Hueco Mundo musnah.

Dan Soul Society...

* * *

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Suara orang itu begitu dalam, lugas, tidak terbesit nada kelelahan yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Sekalipun usianya sudah melampaui angka ratusan tahun, ia nampak begitu enteng memikul beban berat dan naik-turunnya ritme hidup. Seakan-akan hidup ini sendiri memang tidak berat baginya.

Tapi saat ini berbeda—aura beliau berbeda.

Mungkin orang-orang awam yang tidak terlalu mengenal beliau, sosok rapuhnya di balik jubah putih itu tampak biasa saja—tenang, penuh kebijaksanaan, kontras sekali beliau adalah salah satu orang penting dalam keluarga Kuchiki—namun bagi seorang Byakuya yang cukup paham dengan pribadi pria berjenggot putih ini ia tahu, ada hal penting untuk disampaikan.

Suatu hal penting yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Anda memanggilku, Raiga-sama?" tanyanya sopan, sekalipun nada dingin masih terselip di balik respon yang diberikannya.

Kuchiki Raiga, sang tetua Kuchiki yang masih menjalani tugasnya melayani keluarga terhormat itu selama lebih dari lima ratus tahun, tersenyum kecil penuh arti melihat keangkuhan sosok Byakuya, sang kapten divisi 6 sekaligus pewaris tahta tertinggi Kuchiki ke-28 yang berdiri di hadapannya, di tengah-tengah kepungan penasihat-penasihat Kuchiki lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan."

Byakuya tidak bergeming, sejak diturunkannya perintah untuk menghadiri rapat mendadak yang diadaikan para tetua Kuchiki—yang jarang sekali terjadi—di ruang utama Kuchiki Mansion ini, ia sudah cukup antisipasi dari apa berita 'penting' yang akan disampaikan padanya.

"Ini berkaitan dengan Kuchiki Rukia." tambah seorang penasihat yang lain.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa suatu hal penting yang berkaitan dengan Rukia itu?" Suara frigid Byakuya sedikit membuat beberapa penasihat tersinggung, nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan kesopan pada mereka yang lebih tua--dan lebih terhormat dari pria dingin itu.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan nama Rukia dari silsilah keluarga Kuchiki." kata penasihat yang berbeda lagi, picingan matanya yang menusuk membuat Byakuya _aware_ sesaat,"Dia tak lagi pantas menyandang nama Kuchiki."

"Apa yang telah diperbuat Rukia sehingga anda semua berpikir untuk mengeluarkannya dari keluarga Kuchiki?" tanya Byakuya lagi, kini makin _to-the-point_ dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Dengar, Byakuya." Salah satu penasihat Kuchiki yang duduk di samping kanan Raiga membuka suara,"Kami tahu kau mengangkatnya sebagai adik untuk memenuhi janjimu dengan Kuchiki Hisana. Dan kami pikir, selama lima puluh tahun ini kau membawanya ke rumah ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia bisa menyandang nama sebesar nama Kuchiki, itu benar-benar suatu kehormatan juga—kesalahan."

Penasihat Kuchiki yang bernama Senzou itu melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah menarik napas pelan."Ia sudah menjatuhkan nama Kuchiki di depan publik dengan melakukan kesalahan sangat fatal yaitu meminjamkan kekuataan shinigaminya untuk manusia. Selain itu juga dia terlalu banyak ikut campur dan bergaul dengan dunia manusia. Kami juga merasa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal penting dan berguna untuk Kuchiki. Jadi, apa salahnya mengeluarkannya? Toh dia sama sekali tidak berguna. Dan jangan lupa Byakuya, dia itu dari Rukongai. Keluarga Kuchiki tidak akan pernah setara dengan rakyat jelata macam dia."

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, mencoba menfilter dalam pikirannya segala ucapan yang baru keluar dari mulut orang itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit gerah dengan keluarga Kuchiki yaitu pribadi mereka yang begitu otoriter, arogan dan keras kepala. Apalagi orang yang bernama Senzou itu. Di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang sedang terombang-ambing itu, ingatannya membawa pada suatu _scene _yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari memori hidupnya...

"_Byakuya-sama...tolong cari adikku...aku telah meninggalkannya..."_

"_Hisana, kau jangan banyak bicara dulu..."_

"_Byakuya-sama...terima kasih telah mendampingiku selama lima tahun ini...maaf karena aku belum bisa membalas rasa cintamu tapi aku merasa hidup ini begitu berarti bersamamu...dan...tolong cari adikku...jaga dia...biarkan dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kakak'...tolong, Byakuya-sama..."_

Byakuya memuka matanya perlahan.

_Janji __yang harus ditepati_, batinnya. _Ini adalah permohonan terakhir Hisana..._

"Bagaimana, Byakuya? Kau setuju dengan apa yang diputuskan para penasihat?" tanya Raiga, melirik sekilas ke arah Byakuya yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Saya—Rukia tidak akan pernah keluar dari keluarga ini." ujar Byakuya pendek.

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya? Bukankah yang Senzou jelaskan tadi sudah jelas?!" Salah seorang penasihat merespon dengan kilatan mata marah.

"Rukia akan tetap menyandang nama Kuchiki."

"Tidak bisa! Dia itu bocah Rukongai! Dia tidak berguna! Dia tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa!" Senzou berkelit penuh emosi, sejak dulu memang ia tidak pernah menyetujui kedatangan Rukia di keluarga Kuchiki."Dia itu hanya bisa merusak nama Kuchiki saja, kau tahu itu?!"

"Rukia akan tetap menjadi Kuchiki..." Byakuya menarik napas dan sempat menahannya, dadanya terasa berdegup kencang begitu akan melanjutkan kata-katanya ini."...sebagai istri saya."

_Maafkan aku, Hisana..._

* * *

The thorns which I have reap'd are of the tree  
I planted; they have torn me, and I bleed.  
I should have known what fruit would spring from such a seed.

Lord Byron (1788 - 1824)

* * *

"Hei! Kau curang, Rukia!"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tatapan sewot temannya itu. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu berkacak pinggang dengan lirikan mata mengejek."Katanya sudah punya BanKai, kok sama Shirayuki aja kalah? Zabimaru payah, nih!"

"Diam, kau!" hardik Renji galak.

Siang itu mereka berdua, Rukia dan Renji, tengah berada di salah satu wilayah Rukongai, tempat faforit mereka untuk berlatih. Selain ruang lingkupnya luas, halaman rumput tersebut juga sering didatangi beberapa teman dekat mereka yang lainnya—Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, ataupun Hinamori.

Udara panas siang hari begitu menusuk, membuat peluh-peluh kecil di tubuh keduanya makin mengalir deras sehabis 'bertarung'.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau mengakui kehebatanku dan Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia menyeringai sok angkuh sambil melipat dadanya,"Tuan Abarai?"

"Sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau dan Kidou-mu itu! Huh!" Renji mengelus-elus punggung tangannya yang sedikit nyeri."Membuat kilatan listrik segala...huh..."

Rukia tersenyum simpul, lalu menghampiri sahabat kecilnya yang tengah terduduk di dekatnya."Coba segini doang...Sini kulihat..."

Renji langsung terbengong sesaat melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba sudah menarik tangannya dan mengobati punggung tangannya dengan salah satu Kidou. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan atensi mendadak yang diberikan Rukia padanya.

"R-Ru..."

"Renji? Mukamu kok kayak tomat gitu?" Rukia refleks mendongak, membuat jarak wajahnya dengan temannya makin dekat.

"Err..." Renji tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalau tadi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, kini mukanya makin terasa panas dan merahnya sudah hampir nyamain udang rebus yang suka ia makan di dunia manusia.

Kalau ada orang lain yang berada di dekat mereka berdua, pasti sudah tahu dengan arti dari perubahan air muka Renji itu.

"Lha? Kau sakit?" Baru saja Rukia hendak menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Renji—dan sukses membuat muka Renji makin merah aja—beberapa reiatsu muncul dan segera menyita perhatian keduanya.

"Itu—"

"Kuchiki Rukia-san."

Beberapa sosok lelaki berjubah putih berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua lalu membungkuk hormat pada Rukia.

"Ah..." Rukia refleks ikut membungkuk, lalu bertanya dengan sopan."Ada apa kalian ke sini?"

"Kami diminta oleh Kuchiki Byakuya-sama untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda." jawab salah seorang dari empat lelaki yang menjabat sebagai pelayan setia keluarga Kuchiki yang berdiri paling depan.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia memiringkan wajahnya heran. Ia melirik Renji yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Begini..."

* * *

Pertama kali dah dira buat yang agak angsty gini (emang termasuk angsty, ya? Ngaco lo, dir!)

Sebelumnya saia hanya bisa bikin yang humor/friendship/drama gitu kalau di Naruto FFN...entah kenapa kalau di Bleach pengennya bikin hurt/romance/angsty/drama terus! Action juga pengen, sih...tapi gak bisa...(teardrop)

Jadi, jangan ragu-ragu menekan tombol Go setelah tulisan Submit Review di bawah ini, niscaya anda akan mendapat pahala yang berlipat ganda di bulan ramadhan ini...

Btw, Raiga dan Senzou itu OC lho...

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review? Review?


End file.
